Revenge of the Betrayed Hero
by Supernaturalfan007
Summary: Perseus has been used and betrayed by Zeus and his godly followers, Zeus and his followers has destroyed his life. Perseus has been transformed into demon and has been thrown into Tartus to suffer eternal torture. Perseus now hatches a plan to end the Olympian age and begin a new age with him as king, so Perseus secretly sets his army after Zeus and he asks for Perseus's help.
1. Chapter 1

Appearance : Perseus now has really dark but glossy raven black hair that covers his eyes. Perseus is very muscular but not overly built and is still now has glowing dark deep red eyes that are split by black vertical pupils. Perseus now has vampire like fangs and has black four inch razor sharp claws that he can sheathe and unsheathe. Perseus now has deep black dragon wings with the wingspan of 13 feet, Perseus's wings are also impenetrable Perseus can retrace them in and out of his back.

Equipment : Perseus now wears a deep black cloak that has armor on his upper torso and on his forearms. Perseus also had a hood attached to his cloak to hide his identity. Perseus has hidden blades like off of Assassin's Creed, he also has black boots that have hidden blades that pop out of the front and back of his boots. Perseus also has two new swords that are disguised as two click pens.

Soulreaper : Soulreaper is a black hand- and-a half sword with a curved cross-guard and a black slightly longer hilt than usual, the hilt is wrapped with silver wire. It was designed to be used for every situation that Perseus could be in. Perseus,his sons,and his army is armed with weapons made from Chaos Metal. It is hidden as a black click pen.

Maelstrom : A 3 1/2 foot long dark night blue one-handed sword with a curved cross-guard and a night blue hilt, the hilt is shorter than Soulreaper's hilt and it's wrapped with black was designed to be used for every situation that Perseus could be in. It is hidden as a dark night blue click pen, that always comes back to him.

Powers : Perseus now incredible hard skin and only Olympic Silver can kill him and they other metals only wound him. Perseus now is very fast that only immortals can track his movement. Perseus is now abnormally strong and very resilient to physical blows. Perseus also heals almost instantly from wounds. Perseus also has a incredible sense of smell and hearing. When Perseus feeds off of someone's blood and life force he gains a little bit of their powers but when he drains them he gains all of their powers. Perseus now uses the power of lust and seduction to lure his targets and Perseus can detect people's lust.

Kelli : Mother of Azazel

Medusa : Mother of Lucius

Eris : Mother of Zyeris

Nyx : Mother of Erebus

Gaea : Mother of Nyroc

Hecate : Mother of Kratos

Amphitrite : Mother of Poseidon

Keto : Mother of Pontus

Nemesis : Mother of Khan

Aphrodite : Mother of Adonis

Artemis : Mother of Kyrios

Athena : Mother of Scion

Hestia : Mother of Pyros

Sons

Azazel : Azazel is like a male version of a Empousa and he prefers woman's blood, he is like his mother cruel and merciless. Azazel has a deep dark seductive demonic voice. Azazel is extremely handsome and a seductive man and uses his looks to seduces woman and so he can feed on them. Azazel like Empousa can disapper in a burst of flames. Azazel has black hair like Perseus's but has a flame like style to it and has red alluring eyes. Azazel has four fangs like his brother Kratos and has black claws and has wings like Perseus. Azazel fights with dual blood red swords that have black hilts that are wrapped in silver wire and they look like Maelstrom, they disguised as blood red rings that are his left and right hands, if they get lost they always comes back to him.

Lucius : Lucius is known for his stare that literally stops you in your tracks, like his mother people are petrified when they look in his eye. Lucius like his mother hates Athena and her children, but Scion is an exception to this. Lucius has black mambas for hair and they have red eyes but Lucius can alter his hair just like Perseus's. Lucius has pale skin and has all black eyes and he has fangs, black claws,and wings like Perseus. Lucius fights with a silver version of Maelstrom and it's disguised as a silver snake ring that's on his right hand, if the ring is lost, it always comes back to him.

Zyeris : Zyeris is like his mother he thrives and loves chaos,discord and strife and like his mother he has a smile like a serial killer. Zyeris always creates chaos, discord, strife,and conflict just for his amusement, Zyeris gets stronger when these things happen. Zyeris is probably the most chaotic out of his brothers and when he and Pyros are together only Perseus can stop their chaotic behavior. Zyeris has chaotic glowing yellow eyes and has chaotic spiky black hair and pale skin. Zyeris has has fangs,black claws,and wings like Perseus. Zyeris fights with a medium sized sword and a black shield, the sword is black and is disguised as a mini cylinder bomb and the shield is disguised as a black wrist watch and if the cylinder is lost it, always comes back to him.

Erebus : Erebus is named in honor of Nyx's brother, Erebus is very much like Perseus but is even darker. Erebus won't take chances with anything and will always take care of loose ends no matter who it is. Erebus has all black eyes and has hair just like Perseus with pale skin. Erebus is stronger at night and in dark places, he also can draw from the night and dark so that he can increase his abilities. Erebus has divine authority and absolute control over darkness can morph into (living) darkness/shadow Erebus can control nocturnal animals. Erebus has fangs,black claws,and wings like Perseus. Erebus fight with dual swords the color of complete darkness, these weapons are hidden as dual black click pens, that always comes back to him.

Nyroc : Nyroc is very protective of his family just like his mother and like his mother will do anything for them. Nyroc has all black eyes with green specks and has fair skin with black hair just like his father. Nyroc is abnormally strong at creating attacks from the earth like earthquakes and can easily manipulate the earth,Nyroc is also stronger on the earth. Nyroc has fangs,claws,and wings like his father. Nyroc fight with a black double bladed sword with a curved cross-guard and has a deep silver hilt that wrapped in black wire. Nyroc's sword is hidden as a black and silver coin, it always comes back to him.

Kratos : Kratos like his mother is very skilled in sorcery,witchcraft,and necromancy. Kratos has shoulder length glossy black hair, with pale skin and has dark jade green eyes split by vertical pupils. Kratos has four fangs two on top and two on the bottom and has black claws and wings like his father. Kratos fights with dual black and silver swords. Kratos swords are hidden as black rings one on each hand if the rings get lost, they always comes back to him.

Poseidon : Poseidon is named after his namesake and is like him in almost every way but is more darker than his namesake. Poseidon is cold and dark to the Olympians. Poseidon looks exactly like Perseus before he was turned into demon. Poseidon has unruly raven hair like Perseus and he has sea green eyes that are split by vertical pupils. Poseidon has fangs and shark like teeth with black claws like his father and also has wings like his father. Poseidon fights with a bluish silver trident that has a serrated end on the bottom of his trident,he also uses a bluish silver shield that has crossing tridents on it. Poseidon's trident is hidden as a bluish silver click pen, that always comes back to him.

Pontus : Pontus is named in honor of Keto's is very much like Poseidon but is more chaotic and unpredictable and when he loses his temper only Perseus and Poseidon can calm him down. Pontus has black hair that reaches his eyes and Pontus has ice cold ocean blue eyes split by black vertical pupils. Pontus has fangs and has shark like teeth with serrated edges and has black claws and has wings too. Pontus has extreme power over the element water and is very skilled with water and stronger than his brother Poseidon over the element water. Pontus fight with dual black swords and the hilts are wrapped with silver wire. Pontus swords are hidden as black rings with one on his right hand and the second on his left, that always comes back to him.

Khan : Khan is like his mother cold and even cruel and he a strong sense of honor and is fair and intense. Khan has straight hair that just covers his eyes and has fair skin, Khan has bright vengeful orange eyes split by black vertical pupils. Khan has fangs,black claws and wings like Perseus, Khan is a great fighter and he equipped with a silver version of Riptide except it has a longer hilt that's wrapped in black wire. Khan's sword is hidden as a silver coin that has good fortunes on one side and bad fortunes on the other side, that always comes back to him.

Adonis : Adonis is know for his godly looks, Adonis uses his looks and seduces his targets and is a extremely powerful charmspeaker and only Perseus,mother, and his brothers, and Piper can resist him. Adonis doesn't only rely on his looks he inherited Perseus's fighting skills. Adonis looks almost exactly like Perseus except he has his mother's oceanic azure blue eyes. Adonis has fangs,black claws like his father and instead of have black dragon wings like his father and brothers, Adonis has black angel wings that like Perseus's wings they are impenetrable. Adonis is equipped with a silver sword that looks like Soulreaper and has a black and silver shield. Adonis's sword is hidden as a black ring on his right hand and his shield is a silver ring on his left hand, that always comes back to him.

Kyrios : Kyrios is a talented tracker and is a genius at archery and is very skilled at hunting and is very skilled with knives. Kyrios has hair just like Perseus 's and has bright silver eyes split by black vertical pupils. Kyrios has fangs,black claws and wings like Perseus. Kyrios is armed with two silver short swords that are sheathed on his hips, Kyrios also has two back up hunting knives on his lower back. Kyrios also has a black and silver bow that is hidden in a pen form,that always comes back to him.

Scion : Scion is Perseus's second youngest son. Scion is a genius and is a great battle strategist and likes to read a lot. Scion has black hair that reaches the middle of his neck and has stormy grey eyes split by black vertical pupils. Scion has fangs and black claws like his father and has his father's wings too. Scion is equipped with a silver sword and has a grey-silver shield that has two swords crossing. Scion sword is hidden as a silver click pen and his shield's hidden form is a wristwatch and the pen always comes back to him.

Pyros : Pyros is Perseus's youngest son he can control fire and breath it out of his mouth. Pyros has unruly dark brown hair and has deep dark red flames eyes like his mother. Pyros also has fangs and wings like Perseus and has black claws like his father. Pyros is like fire, wild and unpredictable but like his mother he is fairly kind to everybody except for Zeus,Hades,Ares, and Camp Half Blood. Pyros is equipped with a red version of Soulreaper and has silver short sword as a backup sheathed on his hip.  
Pyros's main sword is hidden in as a red lighter, Pyros's second sword is hidden as a silver lighter and they that always come back to him.

Chapter 1

Perseus POV

I cringed in pain as I was whipped repeatedly, deep gashes were made and blood poured down my back and would pool at my feet. It's official I was only created to be the gods pawn and plaything. I was their amusement, their servant, the person that always got them out of their own shit. This time though,they went to far and fucked with me for the last time. This time I will not bow, I will have vengeance, this time they will pay. I will make their whole world crash around them, pay back will be a enteral bitch and my vengeance will be sweet, they betrayed me for the last time.

Flashback

I was walking through the camp borders planning to propose to my girlfriend Annabeth. I walked past old and new friends some had worried expressions on their faces, but I didn't care. I walked towards the beach so I could travel to my father's palace to tell him what I was about to do. I walked until I was at the edge of forest just before the beach when I saw a a couple that both had blonde hair and they cuddling and kissing. I was going to past when I heard a very familiar laughter and I stopped in my tracks I looked forward closer and saw Annabeth kissing some blue eyed blonde but not just any blue eyed blonde it was Jason Grace.

" What the fuck is going on " I yelled getting their attention my sea green eyes turning to a glowing dark sea green. Annabeth had a shocked expression on her face and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out " Are you going to say something you slutty bitch, no, nothing " I yelled. I turned to the son of Zeus, " And you what are you doing your suppose to be with Piper " I said, " Not anymore I was just interested in that smoking hit body " Jason replied smirking. I turned back to Annabeth and threw the ring at her face " Here have it slut, so it reminds you of what you could have had " I said. I turned back to Jason who was still smirking " And you, you messed with the wrong guys girl son if Zeus " I said causing earthquakes and storms to appear.

Jason summoned the winds and lightning and unsheathed his gladius and I unsheathed Riptide. " Is that a challenged, sea scum " replied Jason. Jason didn't wait for a reply and charged at me and swung his gladius. I did the same and we clashed and tried pushing each other back but it was no use I moved to the side. Jason fell forward and I slammed my knee into his gut and uppercut him in the face, then blasted him with water sending him crashing through the forest.

I turned towards the sea to go towards my father's palace, but I was struck by a huge lightning bolt and I fell to the ground. I got up quickly to see Jason standing there with torn up clothes and he was smirking. I caused a powerful earthquake and landslide to happen right under his feet, and he was crushed by the force. I moved the earth off of him and he looked barely alive he coughed up blood and I walked up to him slowly and raised Riptide to right under his chin " Surrender " I said.

Then I heard a voice " Percy Jackson what are you doing " yelled Chiron, with all of Camp Half Blood behind him, I was about to explain when Annabeth appeared behind him. " I was coming down to the beach and I heard fighting and I saw Percy attacking Jason and he looked like he was gonna kill him, so I ran to find you " said Annabeth in a sweet innocent voice. I was about to interrupt when Jason " She's right Chiron I was walking down here when Percy just attacked me from behind and I defended myself the best that I could, but be was to string for me " Jason said dramatically.  
" What that's bullshit, these two shits were making out when I caught them " I explained, " But you did attack Jason right Percy " asked Chiron. " No he attacked first " I said, " Now that's a lie, I saw the whole thing " said a voice, that I really didn't want to hear right now.

We all turned and saw Ares and he walked up to us and smirked at me " I can show you what really happened Chiron " said Ares creating a crystal ball. " I would like that Lord Ares " replied Chiron, bowing at him then he looked at me. Ares showed a video that showed me walking up behind Jason and attacking him and Jason started defending himself and it showed Annabeth running to the Big House then until then Chiron appeared and the video stopped. " Come on your actually going to believe that fake video " said someone from the crowd, it was Reyna, " How dare you question me, demigod " said Ares outraged. " Yeah that's video is so poorly edited, my father is a movie star I would know " said Piper stepping up with Reyna.

" I swear to Lord Zeus that this video is real " said Ares, and thunder clapped and nothing happened. Then everyone started yelling saying I was to dangerous to keep around camp then it happened. " I, Ares God of War say that Percy Jackson should be forbidden from this camp starting today who second's that " yelled Ares over the crowd. Everyone in the crowd except for Leo,Frank,Hazel,Rachel,  
Piper,and Reyna raised their hands. " Then by the number of votes Percy Jackson you are here forth forbidden to enter this cam again " said Ares, with a hidden smirk on his face, I looked at my friends then at Chiron he had sad eyes and a sad look on his face.

Ares pulled out a spear and aimed it at me, Chiron looked at me and mouthed the word Run !, I ran away from the crowd. I dodged arrows and other weapons, I ripped off my camp necklace and threw away Riptide. I looked by and saw my friends look at me sadly then they started to restrain the guys but failed. Leo jumped in front of the crowd and started to send fire into the crowd and Frank transformed into a dragon and started mauling them. The crowd screamed then it all stopped when Ares grabbed Leo and stabbed him, then turned and summoned a rocket launcher and shot Frank from the sky.

The girls stood in shock and ran toward their bodies but Ares burned them and the girls ran to Rachel's cave. I summoned the largest earthquake and sent it towards the crowd, then created a landslide and tornado and sent them towards the camp. I quickly turned and ran towards the city never stopping until I finally saw my mother's apartment but I saw a site that would haunt me forever, it was destroyed. I ran through the crowd and saw my mom and Paul bodies tears poured down my face, then I smelled a sea breeze " There he is, he's the one who bombed the apartment " a guy with a sea smell pointed at me. The humans start pointing at me then I run I hear police sirens and I looked behind me and saw cars chasing after me.

I sped up and turned into the alley and hid in a small hole that I barely could move in. I breathed heavily and finally caught my breath, then I heard sirens race past me. I moved backwards as far as I could and looked outside hole. I got out of the hole slowly and raced out of the alley and ran towards the harbor, I didn't hesitate to jump in. I swam as quickly as I could towards my father's palace and finally I made it, I was just five hundred feet from the city limits.

I suddenly stopped as I saw the city was at complete war with it's self, I saw merpeople attacking each other. On one side merpeople were wearing black and red armor and the other was wearing was wearing sea green and bluish silver armor. The fight was absolutely chaotic and brutal both sides were slaughtering each other ruthlessly, I saw a mermen in red and black armor throw a spear threw another met men's gut. Then another mermen in red and black armor come from behind and swam by and clubbed the mermen in sea green armor fall slowly to the bottom of the sea. Then another mermen in sea green armor swam by and sliced both mermen in red armor in half causing them to scream in pain as the floated down to the sea abyss, I swam up to the city limits and saw a merman in sea green armor.

A/N : How was it please review,follow, or favorite I'll be updating soon I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Perseus POV

A/N : Warning lemon that's kinda rape if Percy didn't enjoy it. Please review chapter I'll be updating soon and thank you for those who review,followed, and favorited.

I swam towards the merman commander " What's going on here " I yelled above the sounds of war. The commander turned to me and bowed quickly and looked at me with a betrayed look on his face. " My lord, Triton attacked the city and the palace with his men he's trying to kill Lord Poseidon and take his throne and become the god of seas and Oceanus has just joined Triton " explained the merman commander. " I knew I couldn't trust him, I'll find Oceanus and Triton you kill all their men since their traitors leave no one to spare " I said. " Yes Lord Perseus, understood but my lord, Lord Poseidon said if you are here you are to reported to him at his palace " said the merman commander and bowed then saluted and swam away and passed the order around.

I blasted through the water and shot my way to my father's palace, I swam through the streets and I picked up two swords and continued to my destination. I swam by way I cut my way through the enemies that I pasted and I finally made it to the palace. I swam through a secret passage that my father showed me I finally made my way to my father's throne room and saw my father. My father looked very old with long white hair and beard and he was flickering and his throne was barely able to support because it was very damaged. " Ahh Perseus, come here please my son " he said his voice was raspy and old, I ran forward.

" I don't have long Perseus come here, I can sense Triton and Oceanus approaching " said Poseidon , I walked up to him " Father what's happening to you " I asked. " I'm fading Perseus, Zeus probably is destroying my throne as we speak and he probably promised Triton that he could take my place " explained Poseidon. " Why would Zeus do this " I asked, " What do you think Perseus he wants control over the seas, but forget that I don't have enough time for explaining here is my final gift to you my son " said Poseidon placing his hand on my head and his hand glowed blue. " You Perseus are my heir as I pass into the next world you will replace me and take over my duties and I secede from Olympus as you are, I will hide that your a god now so they can't do anything else to you goodbye Perseus my true son and heir " said Poseidon as he disappeared leaving me alone in the throne room. I got up and threw my head back and released a angry cry and the sea floor and sea rumbled then Triton crashed through the throne room and before I could do anything he blew his trumpet knocking me unconscious.

I woke up and opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times and saw that I was hanging and I saw that I was in the underworld. I heard laughing as I turned and saw Zeus, Ares, Triton laughing " And he finally wakes " grinned Ares. I struggled against chains that are on my wrists that were connected to the ceiling and my ankles were chains and the chains were connected to the floor. " You pieces of shit I'm going to fucking kill you when I get out of here, you hear me " I yelled at their faces and Ares got in my face and I spit in his face. I laughed at his angry expression and he backhanded me " You little shit how dare you " said Ares preparing to hit me again.

" Now Now Ares that won't be necessary, after all we do have plans for Percy remember " said Zeus as he walked up to Ares and stopped in front of me. Ares smiled then walked away from me I looked at Zeus with absolute hatred " Why are you doing this " I yelled at him. " Isn't it obvious you are too strong you could have overthrown me and just cause I didn't really like you, now you will suffer eternal torture but first I will change you into a demon so just in case you do escape you will be hunted " said Zeus. Zeus placed his right hand on my head I experienced excruciating pain as I felt something pop out of my back, and I opened my mouth as I felt fangs form I looked at my hands and saw four inch razor sharp black claws form. I breathed heavily " What did you do to me " I screamed, Zeus snapped his fingers as a mirror was formed.

I now had pale skin and I had more muscle but I was still lean, I now has really dark but glossy raven black hair that covers my eyes. My eyes were now has glowing dark deep red eyes that are split by black vertical pupils. What really shocked me was the deep black dragon wings that had a wingspan of 13 feet, I groaned as I somehow retraced them into my back and I sheathed my claws. Then Zeus stepped back while Area stepped forward and placed his hand on my head as they glowed blood red, I struggled against the chains then it all stopped. Then I felt a hunger that I never felt before, Ares stepped back " Your hunger aren't you well now you have another food supply it's the blood and lifesource of others now enjoy the punishment we have bestowed upon you " said Ares as he sliced me free and kicked me straight into Tartarus.

I screamed me as I fell through Tartarus " NO NOT AGAIN " I yelled as I was in Tartarus for a second time. Then I felt my arms were grasped as I saw the furies guiding me to the prison, they lead me into a cave. They threw me inside " We someone special for you Kampe " yelled the furies as they flew away, I tried to get up but failed I crawled away from the cave. I heard footsteps behind me and evil laughing as I looked back and saw Kampe walk up to me and smiled " Ahh Percy Jackson I waited for this moment for a long time " Kampe said with an excited tone. Kampe dragged me into the cave and pushed me onto my knees and chained my wrists to the ground then ripped my shirt off and walked over where there was a lot of torture weapons

" Well what should we start off with,after all we have all of eternity with each other " Kampe asked waiting for my reply. Kampe stormed up to me and grabbed my throat

" Answer me you little shit " she yelled in face, she then backhanded me causing blood to gush out of my mouth. I gathered my blood and spat on her face she looked at me and wipe her hand on her face and tasted it and licked it off her face. " Now that was very nice but I have chosen a punishment for you that I haven't done in eons, you should be honored " said Kampe as she laid me on my back and still had me still chained so I couldn't move. She stood up and she suddenly turned into a beautiful pale woman with lush red lips with all green eyes and still has her deadly claws, she had DD sized boobs and had long awesome shaped pale legs with a slim waist and she had on a black dress that slits in it.

" Well what do you think Percy, it's been a long time since I've been in my human form do I look good " she asked posing. I admit she looked hella hot and I couldn't stop my dick from getting hard and she walked back to the cave entrance pressed the wall and a door slide and closed the cave off. She walked back to me and stripped of her dress leaving her just in her black bra and panties she got down and ripped off my pants and underwear and straddled me and rode me slowly. She looked at my dick and she had a shocked look on her face and she grabbed my thick 9inch dick roughly and slapped it hardly. I gritted my teeth in pain

" Hey watch it bitch that hurts " I said, glaring at her she stopped at looked at me

" Shut up before I rip your dick off, understand " she replied back sharply and I instantly shut my mouth.

She wrapped both hands around it and started roughly jerking me off starting off slow then she went faster, she would only go half way then jerk my head then would go all the way down, changing speeds quickly making this a torturous rhythm. I admit this was the best hand job I've ever gotten but it would have been better if she wasn't doing it so roughly cause my dick was turning red with how hard she was squeezing it. I felt my balls tightening signaling that I was about to cum and she sensed it to because she sped up then she just focused on my head making me cum send long ropes of thick cum into the air. I gasped and groan at the pleasure and I felt her panties that were dripping wet, I felt my dick going limp, but Kampe lowered her mouth over my duck and started giving me an amazing blow job.

Well it would have been amazing if she wasn't dragging her teeth causing me to bleed but it healed but it still annoyed the shit out of me. She started off slow then increasing her speed and she would use her hand to jerk off the parts she couldn't get to. I groaned and tried to move my hands to a her head to make her go faster but she got the point of bobbed her head faster. Then she started to deep throat me slowly and took me to the back of her throat before going up and focused on my head. After minutes of this mind blowing but torturous blow job, I felt my balls tighten but I held up to enjoy this I heard Kampe starting to get angry and shoved me to the back of her throat and she caused vibrations that sent me over the edge and I cummed down her throat causing her to gag.

Kampe stood up and took off her bra and panties and straddled me and slowly crawled up my body spreading her wetness from my dick to my face as she placed her vagina on my face. She signaled for me to eat her out as she suffocated me I began to eat her out slowly moving my tongue slowly across her vagina then shoved in and out if her getting some payback. She moaned in ecstasy and shoved her vagina in rougher trying me to get even more closer, I sped up and hit her G spot and continued to assault her G spot with my tongue and she screamed as she cummed spraying my face with her juices. " Wow your skills aren't just with you fighting skills, let's see if your good with your other sword " said Kampe trying to catch her breath. She got into the cowgirl position and held her breath as she lowered herself slowly , she had just covered my head when I thrust my hips up entering her to swiftly causing her pain and in pain she dug her claws into me.

I kept thrusting up quickly drowning out her wails of pain that turn into screams of pleasure I stopped after I was out of breath after thirty minutes. Kampe just sat there and enjoyed it greatly and her vagina convulsed and shot loads of cum onto my dick " Fuck Percy I should have captured you years ago if I knew you could do this " she said kissing me. Kampe bounced up and down on my dick making her already vise like grip of a vagina grip me even tighter causing me to cum making me shoot my cum in her vagina. Kampe turned around in reverse cowgirl position and put her asshole on my dick and slowly allowed me to enter and after a few minutes she began to bounce in my dick. Kampe continued this until we both came and then just load on me " I hope you enjoyed that Perseus cause that's the only thing you will enjoy for eternity " said Kampe dreaming her claw across my chest, then sat up and pulled out a wicked looking knife and stabbed me in the gut and violently twisted it and continued stabbing me violently causing my stomach to bleed without stopping causing it to pool around are bodies as I coughed up on her and I passed out as I saw Kampe get up and walk away laughing.

A/N : Please review, follow,or favorite


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perseus POV

End of Flashback

I woke up slowly, hearing a struggle going on then a squeak of pain in the background then I felt that hunger again then I heard the cave door close and I heard footsteps come closer.

I lifted my head up and saw Kampe walk up to me in her regular form and she had someone by the neck and she threw the body at my knees. " Here's your dinner enjoy I would drink because you'll need your strength when

I 'm done with you " suggested Kampe strictly.I bent my head down and sank my fangs into the body's neck without question and drained it's body of lifesource and I felt stronger. I lifted my head when I was finished and looked at the body and saw that it was a powerful evil ocean nymph I felt my hunger go away and that I also felt my water powers increased.

Kampe grabbed at the body but it faded slowly and turned back and walked around me and while she was walking around me I had drawn my claws and were cutting the chains. " Now that's done time for my favorite part of this " said Kampe as she stabbed me in the back with her claws and ripped my back. I screamed in pain and struggled against the chains, Kampe pulled out a whip that was barbed with nails,twisted metal, and glass that had poison on it. Kampe drew the whip back and launched it forward into my back ripping my flesh and even tore some muscle, I screamed as I felt the poison touch my skin. Kampe repeatedly whipped me before she stopped and went to her shelf of torture weapons, I heard something coming towards me as I saw a ninja star hit me in my right arm.

I screamed as she threw ninja stars at me then she drew her scimitars and walked up to me." Let's see how you survive this only Cyclops can even withstand my poison " said Kampe as she sliced at my arm but it surprisingly it bounced off my skin. " Hmm, interesting it seems only Olympic Silver can pierce your skin " said Kampe interested, she walked back to shelf and drew a sword. I noticed that her scimitars were very close to me I reached for one but stopped when she came back . " This sword should do " she said, slicing my stomach lightly and would stab me until I finally pasted out wondering what those traitors were doing.

Third POV

At Camp Half-Blood Zeus was standing before Jason and Annabeth who were kneeling " By the power invested in me, I Zeus King of Olympus name Jason Grace the God of Thunder,Thunder Storms, Wind, " said Zeus. As Zeus said this Jason's body glowed gold before it dimmed down and he was taller and a little more muscular and now he had eyes that color of thunder. Jason's symbol of power was his gladius and a thunder bolt crossing and Jason's cabin was dark blue and it had thunder bolts all over it and the door had a thunder bolt as it's door handle with a flag on top of the cabin that his symbol on it. " Annabeth Chase you are now named as the Goddess of Architecture, Buildings, and both of you will remain as the guardians of this camp and you shall replace Dionysus as directors of camp " said Zeus . Annabeth's symbol was the Parthenon and the original Olympus standing next to each other, her cabin had those two buildings mix into a beautiful cabin that had a flag with her symbol of power on top.

When Dionysus heard that he was no longer the director he jumped up in happiness and went around hugging demigods " Yeah so you little shits never,please don't miss me cause I won't miss you ". Then he clapped his hands creating a party, after that he started to drown himself with wine and other alcoholic drinks. " Stop your foolishness Dionysus I still have ceremonies to do " yelled Zeus over the loud music that was playing, Dionysus snapped his fingers and it all stopped. Zeus called Hazel,Rachel, Piper, and Reyna over and they walked over with dried tears on their faces and stood before Zeus. " You all are to become Goddess for your reward in the last war " said Zeus but what he really meant that he wanted to punish them for eternity by making them always remember what happened to their friends.

" Hazel in the power invested in me you shall become the Goddess of Precious Riches " said Zeus, Hazel's body glowed gold and when it stopped Hazel had become even more beautiful. Hazel's eyes were a beautiful dark blue diamond color and has shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair, her symbol is her spatha studded with precious riches. Hazel's cabin was made of precious riches and the pathway to the cabin had every precious riches on each side making a road. " Rachel you shall be named as the Goddess of Prophecies " said Zeus, like everyone who became a god us glowed gold and she turned even more beautiful and her hair was lush and had reached her shoulders and her cabin was her cave. Piper became the Goddess of Beauty and Charmspeaking and her symbol of power was a dove and her dagger her cabin had was shaped like a mansion her hair grew until it reached her mid back and Reyna became the Goddess of War she had become more beautiful and her hair reaches her mid back and her symbol of power was her sword and spear crossing each other her cabin war like a war bunker.

Perseus POV

I woke up the next day I looked over myself I was covered in my blood and I looked up and saw that Kampe was sleeping. I drew my claws and continued to cut at the chains and I waited and continued the process until hours later Kampe woke up. I pretended to sleep as she walked up to me and slapped me awake " Welcome back to eternal torture with yours truly " said Kampe.

" I got someone for you that you'll recognize from years ago " said Kampe.

Kampe dragged in a giant body and somehow threw it at him at it was Antaeus

" Here have him I don't want you to pass out early for what I have planned for you " said Kampe.

I finally cut through the final chain and I feed from Antaeus but what Kampe didn't realize is that when I drink from someone I gained a little if their powers but if I drained them I got all their powers. I drained Antaeus and gained all if his powers including his power that couldn't be killed as long as he was touching the Earth, for Gaea kept him alive. I felt even stronger and saw that I could reach Kampe's scimitars I looked and saw Kampe turned around I lunged at her from behind and sank my fangs into her. Kampe clawed me but they healed cause of my instant healing ability and the power I just gained from Antaeus.

" Thank you for giving me the strength to escape after all I couldn't have done it without you " said Perseus after he drained her.

I ran around the cave and found a closet that had clothes in it I grabbed a pair of black underwear,socks. I grabbed a cloak the color of darkness that looked like the dark apprentices robes from the Star Wars the force unleashed 2 and grabbed some black boots and put them on. I made some slits so my wings could come out smoothly I ran back out and ran to Kampe's shelf and grabbed her sheaths for her scimitars and tied them to my hips.

I ran back to where I originally was and grabbed Kampe's scimitars and sheathed them I ran to the cave wall and placed my hand to the wall and the door slid open.

I stepped out and turned around crushed the door so no one can get in or out, I turned and ran and jumped off the cliff and unsheathed my wings and flew as far as I could from that place.

I finally stopped on a mountain and turned my head and barely saw the cave in the distance I smiled and released a happy cry. I sheathed my wings and I raised the earth under me until I was on a flat level of land and escaped the prison lands. I stopped at a new level land and stepped off the raised earth and got on the new land. I looked up and saw tons of levels until you could barely see out of Tartarus I started jogging up upwards until I saw a abandoned building. I ran into the building and found a decent looking bed I laid down finally getting a decent sleep.

I woke up slowly and jumped up and stretched and walked out of the building I felt like I wasn't alone and smelled monster. I drew my scimitars " Come out I can smell you show yourselves " I yelled turning to my right to see a group of Scythian Dracanae slither walked out from the side of the building. " Is that you Percy Jackson, I'm so glad your here I can finally kill the famous hero of Olympus " said a voice that was actually was Queen Sess. " ATTACK, I WANT HIS HEAD NOW " screamed the Queen, her army attacked I smirked and raised my hand and lifted them in the air. All the Dracanae looked surprised " Unluckily for you ladies I'm really hungry right now, you all will be the appetizer while your Queen will be the main course after all you always save the best for last " I said calmly.

I slammed them down incapacitating them I used my my speed to quickly drain them until I was finished with the last one.

I looked at Queen Sess who had a look of fear and shock on her face " RUN " I said enjoying her fear,she slithered as fast as she could. I easily caught up to her and drew one scimitar and stabbed her in her back making her fall in pain making her gush out blood. I walked up to her slowly as she tried to crawl away I stabbed my scimitar through her back into the ground and left it there. I crouched down and drew one of my claws across her back drawing a little bit of blood I brought my claw to my mouth and tasted her " Please let me go I'll give you anything you want please please " pleaded Queen Sess

I lifted her head " BUT I WANT YOU " I said and lunged forward and sank my fangs into her neck slowly draining her causing her to scream in pain and her screams could be heard from miles away I finished quickly I watched all their bodies fading then I grabbed my scimitar and sheathed it and continued my journey.

A/N : Please review, I'll be updating soon and thank you for those who reviewed, followed, or favorited.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Sorry for not updating for a while I've been busy with school. Anyway here is the next chapter thank you for those who followed, favorite, and reviewed, please continuing following, favoriting, and reviewing.

Perseus POV

I jogged upwards feeling totally refreshed I cleaned my face that had Dracanae blood on it. I need to get stronger and then create an army so I can finally get revenge. Then I remembered that I was the hero of Olympus no one could help me. Then I remembered the three ladies that I need to go to but I don't know where they are. I unsheathed my wings and flew upwards until finally I saw a camp I quickly flew towards them and landed in the middle of the camp.

" Can anyone tell me where the Fates are located " I asked calmly, " And why should we tell you Hero of Olympus " replied a Laistrygonian. " Because I asked nicely, don't upset me or you will pay the consequences now where are the Fates " I replied in my demonic voice. They all laughed and drew their weapons " I guess I'll eat before I meet the Fates " I said and unsheathe my scimitars. They charged at me a monster charged at me with a overhead slash, I blocked the attack and sliced my second scimitar through his waist slicing him in half. The monster fell in agony and I advanced on the other monsters and massacred them like a angry hurricane and I ran at the Laistrygonian.

I threw one scimitar into the Laistrygonian's gut and ran and jumped up and landed on my scimitar and drove my second scimitar into his rib. The

Laistrygonian fell down and I walked up his chest walking through his blood and took out my first scimitar causing him to groan in pain. " Now are you going to answer my question or do I need to further convince you " I asked waiting for an answer. " Go fuck yourself " answered the Laistrygonian blood spilling out of his mouth, " Now that wasn't very nice, I guess I'm going to have to teach you some manners " I replied. I withdrew my scimitar and raised it and viciously stabbed him in the same spot from his previous injury, he cried out in pain.

" Ok ok ok, I'll tell you please stop I'll tell you where the Fates are " cried out Laistrygonian. " I knew I could convince now come on tell before I get impatient " I replied gesturing with my hands to say it.

" The Fates are at the middle of Tartarus they have their own palace that they rarely visit and they only visit to see their mother Nyx, that's all I know I swear " said the

Laistrygonian. I nodded and withdrew my scimitar " You out live your usefulness thanks for the information I think you'll tastes good " then lunged at his throat sinking my fangs inside his throat. He screamed causing his throat to become clogged with his own blood I withdrew when he was completely drained, I got up and breathed heavily and unsheathe my wings.

I looked upwards and saw that I had along ways to go I flew upwards until I finally crashed into land from exhaustion. I walked slowly up to a cave and inhaled and smelled nothing or anybody inside, I walked into the cave and slept. I wondered what was happening at Camp Half Blood, and if anybody missed me was anybody searching for me. I wondered what has happened to the seas and how was Atlantis fairly and what the traitorous fuck Triton was doing.

Camp Half Blood POV

" Ever since Perseus left we aren't safe Zeus and his followers are watching us " said Hazel in a sad voice. " We have to search for him he's alive hiding somewhere " said Rachel. " Percy's probably waiting and buying his time to strike, cause I know Percy he won't forget what happened here he's going to do something I can feel it " said Reyna confidently. " How do we even know that he's alive he can be dead after all he's being hunted by Zeus's followers and Zeus just set Artemis and the hunters after him " said Piper. " Well since we can't help him directly we can help him secretly but how " asked Rachel, " Percy is not here anymore, we lost his trail " said a voice from behind the goddess.

They turned in surprise and saw Thalia leaning against the cave door of Rachel's place looking at them. " What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be with Artemis and the hunters " said Reyna surprised. " I quit the hunters cause I'm not hunting Percy, I know my father and he probably got rid of Percy cause of his stupid paranoia, and he used Jason cause he was jealous and cause he's just like our dad and Annabeth just she's a bitch " explained Thalia. " But your no longer immortal how can you help us " asked Hazel, Thalia smirked " My dad with help me out with that and we lost Percy's trail at the sea shore " replied Thalia. " Ok what are we waiting for go to your dad and we'll meet at the sea shore " said Piper and the goddess flashed out and Thalia ran out.

Thalia ran out of Rachel's cave and pass the camp borders and got into the van and drove to the Empire State Building.

Thalia ran inside to the front desk

" Key to the 600th floor " said Thalia, the man just gave her the key fearfully. Thalia waited impatiently tapping her foot violently until she finally arrived at Olympus. After arriving and a private meeting with her father, Thalia became the goddess of Lightning and her symbol was her spear and shield crossing with lightning surging through her weapons. Thalia's cabin was shaped like like a mansion that was colored electric blue with lightning surging through the house.

Thalia grew shoulder length black hair and she grew even more beautiful and she grew a little taller. She flashed to the meeting spot and saw her friends meeting with Amphitrite and they turned to her. " It's not safe here take my hand come on hurry before he spots us " said Amphitrite, grabbing their hands they transported to a island. " What you mean it's not safe Percy should be with you underwater " said Reyna concerned, " Triton has taken over the seas and is now the king of the seas, I thought Percy was with you " explained Amphitrite. " WHAT, I thought you said Percy's trail ended by the seashore " yelled Reyna looking at Thalia

" His trail did end by the seashore " replied Thalia.

" Zeus probably made a fake trail to mislead you so you will give up " said Piper, " Well how do we fight against Zeus he should pay " said Rachel. " We wait I know Percy will resurface we do what ever we have to to sabotage Zeus and his followers " suggested Amphitrite. " Ok and we'll meet together every fifty years and let's not meet in the same place so we can't be tracked and alert each other when we have news on Percy " said Rachel. They all agreed and flashed to separate places and planned their ways of sabotaging Zeus and his followers. Amphitrite flashed back to the sea, Thalia flashed to her palace on Olympus and the rest of the girls flashed to their respective palaces.

When Amphitrite flashed back to the sea she walked up to the new palace. The new palace had an evil castle look to it the new palace had spikes sticking out if it. Triton's army guarded the palace and let Amphitrite pass by before closing the door. Amphitrite walked through the palace towards her personal quarters when a merman dressed in Triton's armor walked up to her. " King Triton has asked for you in his throne room as soon as possible Mi Lady " said the merman then walked away.

Amphitrite walked to the new throne room and walked pass the guards. Amphitrite looked up and saw Triton sitting in a black and red throne studded with pearls. Triton was holding his trident and his conch shell was at his side and he was wearing black and red royal robes with red armor on top.

Triton looked at Amphitrite " Bow before your king Amphitrite " said Triton in a sneering tone, Amphitrite lowered herself to one knee and bowed her head.

" You aren't the king " whispered Amphitrite to herself, " What was that " said Triton, Amphitrite looked up " I said you aren't the king " replied Amphitrite,

" I'M THE KING I RULE ATLANTIS, I AM THE GOD OF THE SEAS " yelled Triton and charged at Amphitrite and backhanded her. Then Triton breathed heavily then backed up to his throne. " Now as punishment you will supply me with a suitable heir " said Triton, Amphitrite looked at Triton like he was crazy and got up and bowed " Yes my lord "said Amphitrite and calmly walked out of the throne room and started a plan to escape. Triton walked up and opened the doors and walked up to the guards who bowed " Make sure you monitor her and make sure she doesn't escape " commanded Triton and walked back into the throne room and sat in his throne with a creepy smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N : Sorry for not updating in a long time, I got caught up in school I will try and update at least once a week but no promises. Thank you to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed and for those who even read the story. **

Perseus POV

I woke up from my sleep slowly and rubbed my eyes I walked out of the cave. I looked up and saw the shape of the palace in the distance. I stretched then unsheathed my wings and quickly flew towards the palace. It felt like hours before I finally made it to the outside of the palace, I descended down slowly and sheathed my wings. I touched down on the ground and looked up and saw the Fates palace it was a pitch black color with dark colored flowers across the land with cut string randomly on the ground.

I pushed open the door and saw the fates sitting there measuring string and then would cut the string with scissors.

" Aahh, we have been expecting you Perseus why are you here " said Clotho spinning a thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle.

" You know why I'm here " I replied watching all of them, " Yes yes, you wish to gain more power to overthrow Zeus and avenge your family " said Lachesis measuring a thread of life with her rod.

" So will you help me or not " I asked,

" Why should we help you Perseus, the gods have been ruling better than their previous rulers " replied Atropos cutting a thread of life. " You all know that's no true they act just like the Titans except they just hide their secrets better and they aren't open about it " I replied.

" Why should you rule instead of them Perseus " they all replied at once. " I will be justice and peace with my new empire I won't become corrupt like those gods " I replied. They all gathered up closely whispering but they still spun the string and measured it then cut it. They all turned at looked at Perseus " We have decided that your right Perseus we will give you the power but you will supply your own army " they said. Then they all chanted in Ancient Greek with their eyes glowing white, I saw myself surround by white and red energy swirling around me and lifted me in the air.

Then the fates stopped chanting and I fell to my knee panting heavily " Rise Perseus God of Seas, Fear, Lust,and Demons you are the true Demon God " they chanted. I raised my head my eyes were no longer red split by vertical pupils they were now all glowing dark bloody hair was the color of darkness you could actually see my fangs that were pure white like all my other teeth. I had grow more muscular but was still lean my face was alluring that could have anybody under my spell. I was now dressed in a black robes with the same armor that I had before but now I had a beaked hood hidden blades like off of Assassin's Creed, I also have black boots that have hidden blades that pop out of the front and back of his boots, I also has two new swords that are disguised as two click pens.

I felt stronger than I ever had before

" Wow this feels great I so hungry though " I said my voice was now was demonic that had a natural seductive tone to it.

" Your hungry because now you are a demon god your appetite is greater than before now since you are a demon god you can now create your own species " they explained. " I would suggest you start your plans now Perseus in five hundred years I suggest you strike after all they will become lazy since they no longer have anymore threats thanks to you and your realms are the Seas and Tartarus " they said. I nodded and concentrated to where I wanted to make my kingdom then I teleported leaving black energy behind and a faint smell of blood.

I landed on a flat landscape I raised my hands creating thick black impenetrable walls around myself that had all kinds of weapons mounted. I concentrated and a humongous castle was formed that was very demonic looking that was black in color that looked like Hogwarts from Harry Potter. I then created multiple cities that were split were split into thirteen sections that had seven cities in each section the castle was in the very middle. Now for the populations I concentrated on my essence and formed two beings in front of me they were both unusually handsome and had pale skin with dark glossy black hair that just past shoulders and stops at their chest one had glowing deep dark red eyes that are split by black vertical pupils the other had all black eyes. " Rise my children, my sons " I said softly they stood up exactly at the same time and I made clothing for them and gave them a hug.

I looked at the one with red eyes " You shall be named Lucifer and you shall be named Azog " I said.

" What am I father " they asked

" Lucifer you are a demon you survive off of the blood and life force of others and Azog you are the same just a more aggressive species than your brother you are a Reaper you need to feed more than him to live " I explained. " Are there more of us " asked Lucifer curiously, I concentrated and the kingdom was filled with Demons and Reapers I teleported the three of us outside my castle in front of the Demons and Reapers. They all bowed before us " Rise my children I have created you to be my army so you can be my eyes and ears in the mortal world, I have created this place so we can't be hunted by the Olympians you have my memories I ask you will you help me destroy the Olympians so we can rule this world " I asked in response I got a loud demonic war cry. " Now I know your all hungry as a first clear this land of feed my children feed destroy all who opposes us captured those who will joins us " I shouted and opened the gate in the walls and watched as my army flooded out and seconds later only Lucifer, Azog, and I remained.

" Father can we go with them " asked Azog, " Later son but first go explore your kingdom " I replied. They both bowed before disappearing into the cities chasing each other. I walked up to the gate of the castle and opened it and walked up to a pitch black throne that had a blood red across it that was studded with ocean jewels. I sat in my throne and instantly felt replenished I waved my hand and two smaller black and red thrones appeared on my right and left side. I laid in my throne before I heard something hit the ground before me a massive pile of armor and weapons appeared with a note on it.

" Here are some supplies of armor and weapons they are made of Chaos Metal so they a indestructible good luck " the Fates. I raised my hand and made perfect sets of armor uniforms appear and I walked out of the castle and Lucifer and Azog were racing towards me. They stopped in front of me " I won Lucifer told you I was faster " said Azog victoriously and stood up taller, " Well you have a head start that's why you won " replied Lucifer. I chuckled " You can argue later sons here are your royal robes and armor " I snapped my fingers and they appeared on them, they seem just like mine except Azog had armored shoulder pads and it covered all of his torso and Lucifer had the same expect he had his torso and shoulders armored not his shoulders.

They looked at their hips as their weapons were sheathed to them " Wow thanks dad " they exclaimed, " No problem the army should be coming in so we can start training " I said as we walked back to our thrones.

We waited for hours until the army flooded inside organized with eleven demons and eleven reapers in the front leading the army. I looked closer to see that they were surrounding an army of Empousai that all had bags over their heads. They marched forward into the throne room and a demon and reaper stepped forward " My lord we have followed your orders and it seems these Empousai wish to join us but I think they are only doing so, so they won't die " reported the demon before bowing. The reaper then came up and had a woman with him that had a bag over her head to but she smelled familiar " My lord I have found this Gorgon and she wishes to join us " reported the reaper before bowing.

" Wow such prizes in such a short amount of time, what are your names " I asked amazed that my army already accomplished my goals.

The demon and reaper stepped up together and the demon went first " My name is Zamir, My lord " replied the demon then stepped back and bowing. " My name is Kruger, My lord " replied the reaper before repeating the same action as the demon, " Well as a reward you two shall be my generals and the men that helped you, you will establish their rank " I said. " Now all of you are dismissed and get into your armor and get your weapons I wish to speak with our guest " I commanded and everybody was filed out and the Empousai were escorted out leaving only the Empousai leader and the Gorgon with me in the room. I waved my hand and the bags over their head disappeared and I saw Kelli and I turned to the Gorgon to see that it was the infamous Medusa I snapped my fingers and a bandana was wrapped around her eyes.

" Sorry Medusa but I can't risk you petrifying my army, so I hear you ladies wish to join me " I said, " Well it wasn't like we were given another choice it was this or die so I guess we are joining you " replied Kelli.

" See I don't like that cause you aren't really loyal to me and you could betray me, so how about this I do something for you and you swear your allegiance to me " I proposed to them. " You have a deal with me I don't know about her though " replied Kelli, " Ok what is your wish " I asked,

" If you can take away the Empousai's real form then I will swear my armies and mine allegiance to you " proposed Kelli. I nodded and waved my hand forward and Kelli stepped froward confidently I put my hand to her head and she had a black aura around her then I pulled my hand back. " Try turning to your real form " I said and Kelli tried but failed she turned to me and smiled " I swear that my army and myself are only loyal to Perseus " swore Kelli before bowing and leaving but not before winking at me. I turned to Medusa " I see you haven't made your decision yet my offer remains until the evening off tomorrow " I said before starting to walk outside, " Why are you doing this, why are you attacking Olympus " asked Medusa curiously, I turned around " They have killed my father and my family and has betrayed me " I answered before walking up to her and put my hand to her head then walked away before snapping my fingers Medusa opened her eyes and looked at me

" What have you done to me " she asked

" You were a victim of the gods you didn't deserve your fate,I took away Athena's curse so now you're beautiful again and now you can turn your petrifying powers on and off when you want to you can leave if you want no one will stop you " I explained before walking out to talk to my army leaving Medusa alone.

Perseus's Children

Lucifer : Lucifer is the first pure demon created from Perseus's essence. Lucifer is unusually handsome and is muscular but lean. Lucifer has pale skin and dark glossy black hair that just past shoulders and stops at his upper chest Lucifer has glowing deep dark red eyes that are split by black vertical pupils. Lucifer has fangs like his father and the rest of his teeth that are extremely sharp and pointed,Lucifer also has white claws. Since Lucifer is the first of his species he is the strongest and his powers are more potent. Lucifer and Azog are actually twins and they are extremely close and have a unnatural brotherly bond and can't be separated by anything.

Lucifer and Azog tasked to lead the army attacking Olympus with his brother Azog and Lucifer leads his species when Perseus isn't around. Lucifer is really Perseus's oldest son not Azazel but people think because Lucifer wasn't born but created that Azazel is Perseus's oldest. Lucifer is dressed in a black cloak with armor covers his torso and forearms and he wears black boots. Lucifer fights with a one-handed sword the hilt is wrapped with blood red wire,the blade itself is black,the pommel is tear-drop shaped, set with a ruby the size of a small egg.

Azog : Azog is the first Reaper created by Perseus's essence. Azog is built like his brother and has the same hair style as his brother and has the same color. Azog has pale skin and has all black eyes. Azog has longer fangs than his brothers and has the rest of his teeth are extremely sharp and pointed. Azog has longer claws than his brother and Azog is stronger than his brother Lucifer since he's a Reaper and since he is the first Reaper he is the strongest of his species.

Azog leads his species with his brother and leads his species when his father isn't around. Azog is dressed in dark black robes with black armor on his torso and shoulders with black boots. Azog fights with a black colored scimitar with the hilt being black wrapped in silver wire, there is a large black jewel in the pommel held in place by four ribs, which looked like claws.

Dracon : Dracon is the first hybrid demon and was created by the mixture of Drakon blood with Perseus's essence. Dracon has two forms, his human form and his Drakon form. In his human form he is muscular and has raven black hair like the god Eros, he has all black eyes, Dracon is dressed in black robes. Dracon has fangs with the rest of his teeth are Drakon teeth and has snow white colored claws and has wings like his father and because of his Drakon he inherited that stare that stops you in your place. Dracon can talk to Drakons and Dragons and they follow any order from him and they serve him with undying loyalty. ( A/N : Was created after Lucifer and Azog )

Dracon in his Drakon form is way bigger than any other Drakon. Dracon looks like a long but stocky muscular black Drakon with his talons, teeth, spikes on his neck, back, and tail spikes are all snow white. Dracon can breath fire like some Drakons, If Dracon fights in his human form he fights with a night blue version of Lucifer's sword but has a blue sapphire in place instead of the ruby.

Lazarus : Lazarus is the first sea demon and is created by Perseus and Amphitrite. Lazarus is the leader of Perseus's sea army and leads the other sea demons. Lazarus has fair skin and has sharp pointed ears like an elf. Lazarus has dark black hair styled like the elven prince Legolas and has dark ocean green eyes that are split by black vertical pupils. Lazarus is extremely handsome and uses his looks to lure his victims to the ocean or sea edge then drags them to the bottom of the ocean.

Lazarus has shark like teeth and he also has white claws. Lazarus seems to have a rivalry with his brothers Poseidon and Pontus to see who will inherit the throne. Lazarus is the strongest of Poseidon and Pontus with their water powers but they are stronger with their earth powers. Lazarus is described as a heartless killer because he doesn't spare anything or anyone, he will do anything to achieve his goals. Lazarus fights with a black metal staff with bladed ends and his backup weapon is a double bladed sword. Lazarus is dressed in black robes with dark ocean green armor on his upper torso,forearms, and shoulders. ( A/N : The oldest of Poseidon and Pontus the first child of Perseus and Amphitrite )

Kios : Kios is Perseus's son that he had with Khione. Kios can control snow,ice and wind like his mother but he also has control over water like his father. Kios has lush black hair that's styled like his brother Dracon and he has cold snow blue colored eyes split by black vertical pupils. Kios is lean, muscular and is very handsome with a harsh look on his face, he also has wings like his father except they are snowy white he also has white claws and he has fangs. Kios wears white robes with armor on top like his father with a beaked hood, Kios fights with a white version of Maelstrom with the hilt wrapped in black wire and the sheath is snow white and his weapon is disguised as a white click pen. ( A/N : Forgot to but him up he was born after Kratos but before Poseidon )

Species Created By Perseus

Demons are unusually handsome and beautiful they are very muscular but lean, Demons also much stronger and faster than humans, displaying impressive physical strength to jump and leap great distances and deliver blows and strikes that can knock a full grown man across a room and moving fast enough to side-step bullets. Demons are light of foot, can travel long distances without leaving tracks, and often can walk lightly across snow where the boots of Men would sink. Their pounces and throws can make concrete crack. They possess impressive physical resilience, shrugging off injuries that would kill a normal human, with the wound only slowing them down. Injuries they receive recover quickly, taking less time than it would for humans or even regenerating lost body parts, a process which is sped up by the consumption of blood.

Demons can perform amazing feats of superhuman don't require sleep, but are able to enter a waking meditative state to regain their strength.

Reapers are violent and feral and their actions are based on their instincts to feed. Reapers have various muscles that are overdeveloped for a stronger also have no mandible also have sharper teeth and longer and sharper nails used to rip their prey to pieces. Reapers strength, speed, durability, regenerative factor, and ferocity is well above that of a regular demon or a pureblood. Reapers must feed every few hours otherwise their body's metabolism will start feeding on themselves, slowly and painfully killing them.

Sea Demons are unusually beautiful and handsome they use their looks to lure their victims so they can drag them into the water. Sea Demons have ears like elves and have shark like teeth with razor sharp claws and their only weakness is Olympic Silver. Sea Demons can be land for a few hours but they need water to survive. Sea Demons have extraordinary control of water and are a lot stronger than demigods. Sea Demons display impressive physical strength to jump and leap great distances and deliver blows and strikes that can knock a full grown man across a room and moving fast enough to side-step arrows. Their pounces and throws can make concrete crack.

They possess impressive physical resilience, shrugging off injuries that would kill a normal human, with the wound only slowing them down. Injuries they receive recover quickly, taking less time than it would for humans or even regenerating lost body parts, a process which is sped up by the consumption of blood. Sea Demons can perform amazing feats of superhuman agility.

Creepers are a species that feeds on your fear,life force,and soul in order to survive and when you look in their eyes your worst fear is shown to you until it stops and they can morph into your worst fear. Creepers have pale skin and all black eyes and have sharp pointed teeth,claws,and also have a second forms that's a misty form of their first form that allows them to travel through solid objects. Creepers can't affect Perseus and his children and can only be destroyed by Olypmic Silver.

Demon Giants are a species created by Perseus and Gaea, Demon Giants are about fifteen gift tall and look just like humans except their just very tall. Demon Giants are just like Demons just very tall version of them they feed off of the blood and life force of others except they hunt other giants races. Demon Giants are abnormally strong even for Giants and are known to take down Hyperborean Giants that are twice their size. Demon Giants are incredibly fast but light on their feet they are very agile too and like Demons if they lost a body part they can regenerate it with the consumption of blood. Demon Giants have a strong hatred for what the Olympians did to their mother and father and will hunt down Zeus's, Ares's, and Jason's and their supporters kids for revenge, Demon Giants only weakness is Olympic Silver like the other demon species.

Animal Children

Demon Serpent : The Demon Serpent is the child of Perseus and Keto. The Demon Serpent has extremely hard plate-like scales on it's skin and it's extremely hard to Demon Serpent looks like a serpent version of a huge black mamba with glowing red eyes. The Demon Serpent has rows of long poisonous fangs, the Demon Serpent lives in a hidden place that Perseus choose so no one could find the Demon Serpent. The Demon Serpent is completely loyal to Perseus and only listens to him and only come out when it's summoned. ( A/N : Was created before Pontus was born )

Demon Dragon : The Demon Dragon is a species created by Perseus. Demon Dragons follow under Perseus's or Dracon's command. Demon Dragon's are dark purple, dark ocean blue,dark sea green, and black in color. Demon Dragons are incredibly vicious to anyone that aren't Perseus's children and species. Demon Dragons are larger than Dragons are and way more aggressive, they have extremely hard plate-like scales on it's skin and like Demons and Reapers only Olympic Silver can pierce it's skin.

Demon Dragons have poisonous teeth that will kill someone after being they will die and the cure is Demon and Reaper Blood. Demon Dragons have long fangs with rows of deadly sharp teeth with long thick talons. They have horns on their head in different styles with neck, back, and tail spikes that are snow white in color. Demon Dragons have a long wingspan and are incredible agile flyers,some Dragons have Demon or Reapers riding them as means of transportation and for battle. Demon Dragons mostly have ice blue, dark purple, dark red eyes split by vertical pupils or they have all black eyes. ( A/N : Created after Dracon as a gift for him )

**Final A/N : Please follow, favorite please review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amphitrite POV

I was " calmly " walking through the halls of the new castle and as soon as I was out of the castle. I walked past Triton's guards and soon was near the city limits and I was about to teleport when I heard a shout. " STOP HER, DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE QUICK CAPTURE HER " yelled Triton pointing at me, his soldiers charged at me and surrounded me. " You honestly thought you can escape me mother " sneered Triton, " Yes I do son " I replied, turning into my divine form killing everyone except Triton. I quickly teleported to my father's palace I ran to the gate " Open up it's me Amphitrite daughter of Oceanus " I commanded, the gate opened with mermen with bull horns in armor escorted me into the throne room.

I saw my father sitting in his throne and I felt disgusted with myself for actually going to one of my husband's killers for help.

" Father you must help me and keep Triton from me, he wishes to have a child with me please help me " I begged, looking into his eyes. He looked at me and released a breath " Alright I'll help you but not for long I just established my kingdom, you have five days then you either leave or I will personally turn you over to Triton " he commanded. I was shocked that he cared more for his kingdom than me I nodded and turned to leave before a merman charged inside " My lord it's Triton he is demanding that you release Amphitrite or he will attack in two hours " relayed a messenger. Oceanus was about to reply before a explosion rocked the throne room

I ran over to the window and saw Triton with his soldiers directing an attack.

I saw as father's soldiers ran out and attack Triton and his army clash together.

" Get out of here I will not sacrifice my kingdom for you, after all your a goddess leave and never return " commanded Oceanus. I looked at him in shock before running out of the throne room avoiding clashing soldiers I ran out of the castle into the sea and looked back. I saw my father and Triton talking before shaking hands declaring peace and Oceanus and his army went back inside. Then I saw Triton turn in my direction " TRACK HER DOWN I WANT HER BACK IMMEDIATELY WHOEVER CATCHES HER WILL BE REWARDED HANDSOMELY " shouted Triton.

I ran as I saw some of Triton's soldiers running my way and I saw some bounty hunters too. I ran at full speed purposely leaving tracks for miles into the darkest depths of the sea before launching myself upwards. I teleported to land and stopped for a second and changed into my human form and ran inside a store and bought clothes. I walked out if the store and started crying I had no contacts that would help me but then I remembered, I pulled out a drachma and asked for my ally goddess for a emergency meeting. I paced more seconds before they showed up and quickly grabbed my hands and teleported us to a different state in a park.

" Why have you called a meeting Amphitrite, do you have news on Percy " asked Rachel curiously. " I need a place to stay my father has banished me from his kingdom and Triton that fucking psychopath wants a kid with me but I refused and now he's hunting me down " I explained. " Wow that's really fucked up, I got a place for you and you can't be found by other gods " said Piper sympathetically,

" Thank you I don't have any news on Percy though sorry guys " I replied sadly.

" We'll get something but meeting dismissed " said Piper then everyone teleported away and she held her hand out and I took it and she teleported. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on a beautiful island and I turned and saw a neighboring island that wasn't very far away that had a beautiful garden on it.

" Why am I by Calypso's island " I asked curiously, " Because they have completely forgotten about her and only Calypso can see this island and I thought that you can have a friend until it's safe for you to return to the seas " explained Piper. I nodded and thanked her then she smiled and teleported away I walked up to the edge of my island and saw the water and froze fearing that Triton or any of his followers could track me if I touched it. I teleported to the island and walked up to a house and knocked on the door and a extremely beautiful caramel haired girl smelling of cinnamon, with her hair braided over one shoulder, with dark almond-shaped eyes and a milky face that appears to be timeless. She appears to be 16,She wears a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold, she has a peach-colored complexion and pouty lips. " Hi I'm Amphitrite, I moved to that island and I just wanted to introduce myself " I said putting my hand out,

" I'm Calypso " she replied shaking my hand before letting me and I told her about myself and she did the same.

Perseus POV

I walked out of my throne room in front of my army and heard cheering as I walked out I raised my hand for silence. " This is a great start for us my we already have allies but now we need to start training to become stronger " I announced. I started arranging areas for training I showed them all of their powers and started training them in sword play and in hours everybody was tired so I called in quits for today. I walked into the throne room and saw Lucifer and Azog standing by each other " Father we were wondering where are our rooms " asked Azog curiously.

" You choose your rooms but I've already chosen my room so don't go inside " I replied and watched in amusement as they raced each other up the stairwell excitingly.

I was about to walk up to my room when I smelled Kelli and her Empousai army waiting by the door. " We were wondering where we will be staying at " questioned Kelli

" Your army is part of the kingdom they stay in the city with the rest of us, put since you are their queen you will be staying inside the castle " I replied. The Empousai walked out and Kelli joined me and walked behind me " So where is my room my lord " asked Kelli. " You may choose your room Queen Kelli or do you just prefer Kelli " I asked looking at her,

" You can just call me Kelli " she replied smiling at me. She walked past me her body rubbed up against me

and chose a room right by mine and she opened it and smiled and winked at me before closing it.

I walked back down the stairwell and out of the throne room and saw the city inhabitants and turned and saw Medusa alone sitting by a wall. I walked over to her and she looked up " What are you doing here " I said, " Well I'm not apart of this and I thought only those can stay in the city and castle " she explained. I chuckled and put my hand out and she looked at it before taking it I yanked her up gently but she ended crashing into my chest and she yelped " Sorry I don't know my strength sometimes " I said.

" It's alright " she replied and slowly backed away making her body run against mine, I guided back into the castle

" Choose your room it's all yours until your decision is made " I said. She walked up the stairwell in front of me and I couldn't but help but stay at her beautiful body and watched her hips sway I quickly looked up and saw she choose the other side of mine.

" This room will do, thank you for this Perseus I think I will join your cause " she said quietly before entering her room. I walked into my room and took off my armor and jumped into my bed and finally got some fantastic sleep. I woke up hearing some noises I stretched and got out of my bed and put on some new robes and put on my armor. I walked out and turned out of my room and walked down the stairwell and walked out of the castle and saw my army already training.

I saw my sons and General Zamir and General Kruger overseeing the training session some were doing hand to hand combat and some were fighting with weapons.

I was about to speak when Kelli and Medusa come out of the castle wearing some robes with armor on top and they looked incredibly sexy. They walked up beside me and smiled and the army stopped and stood at attention

" Today we will work on stealth and tracking, as I said before most of you will be my eyes and ears in the mortal world the most skilled Empousai will in the mortal world and will track and report the enemies movements no demons and reapers will go to the mortal world because you will draw to much attention, I will some agents to personally track down demigods " I said. " What agents my lord you only have us " asked Zamir, I smiled

" You are right but soon I will be sending them, while the army will track down Lucifer and Azog and whoever catches them will be rewarded " I explained.

I waved to get ready and everyone got ready I waved my hand and my sons took off quickly and the army followed accept Kelli, Medusa, and the generals.

I turned on my heel and walked back to the throne room and sat in my throne and concentrated and then suddenly a pale figure appeared with all black eyes with fangs and sharp pointed teeth with claws.

I made this being to feed off fear, soul, and your life force and they had a extreme craving for demigod blood and they were spies and reported everything they saw.

The being had long black hair and wore a black cloak and bowed

" What is thy bidding my master " it asked monotony, " You and your soldiers are to spy on the gods and the demigods and you are to report everything you to me every two days " I commanded and created more Creepers. " As you wish my master " the lead Creeper said befitting turning into it's mist form and flew through Tartarus into the mortal world, I looked up until they were gone and looked back at my allies. I snapped my fingers and a war table was created " We need to start planning our next move and how to conquer Olympus " I said and everybody sat down.

" First we need to gather more allies and increase our numbers " said Medusa

" We'll what about attacking Olympus we need a plan for that " said Kelli

" I have a plan my lord with your permission I think we should use the princes " suggested Kruger, I nodded

" I think we should increase out numbers then we should split the army into two and we have one general with both of the princes and we act as the enemy army and attack Olympus and then Zeus asks for your help and you pretend to help and you earn their trust then we strike you attack them from the inside and the other half of the army attacks from the outside and we overpower them and conquer Olympus " suggested Kruger, I smiled at him

" That will be the plan I will gather some allies but for now we increase our numbers here then we will start the plan " I said ending the meeting.

Everyone left except for Kelli who walked up to me " Do have any allies in mind " she questioned standing extremely close to me rubbing here body against me accidentally.

" Ya I have some in mind, I'll stay for about three hundred years before looking over the army before I leave then the princes will look over the kingdom " I said looking at her.

" Well if you need or want anything just ask and I'll be there instantly " Kelli purred putting emphasis on the word anything before walking away swaying her hips and turned her head back at me smiling and winking. When she was out of the room I couldn't help but blush a little but I thought of some allies that could help me. I made a list and when my sons and the army I told them the plan and they went into the city and rested and so did my sons and I went back into my room and went to sleep.

A/N : Please review,followed,and follow, thank you for the people for reviewing and for the people that favorite and for following me. Thank you for the support you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N : Sorry for not updating my Internet server was messed up and no I'm not abandoning this story. Warning lemon in this chapter and the next skip if you don't want to read, enjoy.

Perseus POV

It's been about three hundred years and my kingdom has more than tripled the Empousai and the army are now working as a unit. Creepers have been reporting that the gods are starting to relax but now they are having more demigod children and the camps have been united into one camp. Empousai have also been reporting the monster activity has died down and that Artemis and the hunters are slowly but surely killing all of Gaea's allies. I've gotten closer to Kelli and Medusa, with Kelli I detected her feelings for me and she's liked me since day one and Medusa and I have been going on walks just talking about our old lives and how they would have been if we had made different choices. My sons now know how to run the kingdom and army when I was gone, I'm preparing to travel the world looking for allies in two days.

I was walking and going over the army's training session and monitored their movements and corrected some. I finally ended the training session and guided them back to the throne room and sat in my throne with my sons sitting in their's and Medusa and Kelli sat in their's since I made them one hundred years ago.

" In two days I will be leaving you all under the command of the princes and I will be personally be looking for allies so prepare for some guests, any questions " I said.

Zamir raised his hand and I gave him permission to speak " My lord when will you return and when do we split and start attacking " he asked. " I will return in two hundred years but I will return with some allies from time to time but General Kruger and the selective soldiers will start attacking exactly on the three hundred and fiftieth year and by then I will be ruling again " I replied then I remembered something important

" But before we attack Olympus we will conquer the Seas first then those plans will happen " I added.

Everybody nodded and dismissed the army and my sons walked up to me

" Father we are kinda nervous what if we aren't convincing enough and the Olympians find out about our plan " said Lucifer.I chuckled " It won't matter we are already on the inside and we can just attack them from their, but don't be nervous you'll be fine don't ever doubt yourselves you hear me you be confident in everything you do you understand " I replied. They nodded and both hugged me and I hugged them back " Now get out of here and go enjoy yourselves you worked hard today " I said playfully pushing them away and they bowed before running into the city. I looked at them sadly knowing that I won't be seeing them for two hundred years

" So do you have anything special planned since you'll be leaving in two days " asked Kelli curiously rubbing my arm slowly,

" I guess I'll throw a party or celebration " I said shrugging my shoulders, " No Perseus you will throw a party so you can relax " commanded Medusa looking at me with a stern look and I nodded.

" Fine, soldier go tell the city that there will be a party tonight for my departure in two days " I commanded and the soldier nodded and bowed before spreading the message through the city.

" Everybody dismissed and go prepare for the party " I said softly, everybody filed and Kelli gave me a swift peck on the cheek. Medusa stopped in front of me and straddled my waist

" Your thinking about them again aren't you " she said rubbing my cheeks softly.

I nodded " I should have saved them " I replied sadly, " You couldn't have but maybe if you somehow can sneak them out of the underworld and give them a body then you can save them " she replied giving me a way to save them. I nodded and smiled at her and she smiled back before rubbing her lips softly across mine before giving me a kiss.I kissed back and we held our position for a few seconds before she slowly withdrew and slowly licked her lips before slowly getting off me, rubbing her body against mine " I have to go get ready for the party, I'll see you soon " she said before walking away hips swaying before going in her room.

I snapped my fingers and I was now dressed in a all black outfit with a black dress shirt,tie with black pants and black shoes. I got up from my throne and walked into the party room and clapped my hands and party decorations suddenly appeared. I snapped my fingers and an exact copy of the same thrones as the throne room appeared and I sat in my throne and waited for a few minutes and people started showing up. They walked up to me and bowed and I greeted them back and soon everybody was partying and my sons were nervously dancing with some ladies.

They were dressed in the same outfits except they had white ties, the generals didn't dress up and stayed in their armor and were standing at my sides

" Didn't I tell you guys to enjoy selves " I said sipping some blood from a wine glass

" We are my lord we enjoy guarding you, you never know if your in danger " replied Kruger and I rolled my eyes " Go enjoy yourselves and that's an order " I said waving them away as they hesitantly walked away.

I got up from my throne and went to get a refill " Are you enjoying yourself Perseus " asked Kelli making me turn around and I stood in shock in how beautiful she was. Kelli was wearing a blood red strapless dress that stopped at her mid leg and on one side her dress was cut up to her mid thigh showing off her long toned legs. I looked upwards and stared at her breast that were barely held back and then I heard Kelli clear her throat " Perseus I believe my face is up here and thank you for the compliment " said Kelli. " But I didn't say anything " I said looking confused

" Oh but your eyes did my lord and I have a surprise for you after the party now let's dance " she said and she hooked her arms around mine. Everybody paired up and they started slow dancing but mostly watched me and Kelli dancing and after the song my newest son Dracon walked up to me and bowed before talking.

" Father I have something to report my lord if you aren't busy " said Dracon and I looked at Kelli and she nodded " But after the party Perseus no more interruptions " she declared before walking off and I walked by the edge of the party. " What is it son " I asked curiously. " We found them father they are in the Fields Of Punishment father they are very close to the hole we can grab them and get back in before anybody notices " he said but I shook my head " I'll do this mission and thank you now go enjoy yourself " I commanded. I walked away and was about to search for Kelli when I felt a hand touch me and I turned around and saw Medusa and my eyes got big as plates, Medusa had her black hair curled that stopped just above her chest that almost popped out of her dress and she was wearing a short black dress that stopped mid thigh that showed off her beautiful tan legs. " I'm up here Perseus " she said and I looked up and she smiled " Dance with me " she said and she guided me back to the dance floor for a long dance and afterwards she gave me a light peck on the lips " I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did " she said before walking off. After hours of the party it was finally over as I sat in my throne as people said goodbye and returned to their homes to prepare for tomorrow for my departure and when my people all left I relaxed in my throne.

" Finally, I don't know how long I could have waited before I screamed at everybody " said Kelli as she walked up from behind my throne. I looked at her

" I thought you went to go to sleep " I said,

" No Perseus, I told you during the party that I was going to give you a gift after the party remember ? " she said walking around to face me. " Ohh I remember now... so what is it ? " I asked and Kelli chuckled " Come on I'm about to show you " she replied grabbing my hands and quickly ran up the stairs and she guided me into her room and closed the door behind her. Then she sat me on the bed and stood in front of me " Kelli where is my gift " I complained

" Perseus close your eyes I'll have it in a second ... AND NO PEAKING ! " she commanded sternly and I sighed and shut my eyes. I heard shuffling and then I heard her release a calming breath " Ok Perseus, you can open your eyes now " she said quietly and I opened my eyes slowing and my eyes got really big. Kelli stood in front of me naked without any type of clothing on and she was waiting for my response " Kelli why don't you have clothes on and wear is my gift ? " I said naively and Kelli's eyes narrowed in anger

" PERSEUS...I AM YOUR GIFT " she shouted and I was lucky every room was sound proof, I stared for a moment

" O I get it now Kelli " I said and she rolled her eyes.

I got up and tried to hug her but she shrugged me off in anger but I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds she resisted until she gave up and started to kiss me back. " I'm sorry do you forgive me ? " I said and she laughed " You are always naive so I can't really blame you but you have to earn my forgiveness Perseus " she said and I chuckled " I'm gonna do more than that " I said snapping my fingers making my clothing disappear. I grabbed her and started to make out with her and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck, I walked us to the bed and laid her down but still kissed her until I got off of her and began to trail kisses down from her neck down her body and she moaned while I did this. I stopped when I was in between her legs and I looked up and she nodded and I spread her legs open and kissed her thighs until I got to her vagina and I breathed on it and slowly rubbed two fingers on her vagina teasing her and she groaned loudly " Ahh that feels good Perseus " she said and laid her head back onto a pillow, I slowly entered one finger into her and her vagina was a death grip on my finger but I continued. I slowly started to finger her and after a while I added another finger and Kelli's legs started to quiver and I soon stopped and I had a instant reaction " PERSEUS WHAT THE FUCK I DIDN'T " Kelli started to yell but released a loud moan as I slowly licked upwards on her vagina " Ahh o shit " she said and I continued to slowly licked her labia and teasingly nipped it and Kelli's hands flew onto my head when I continued to assault her G spot and she wrapped her legs around my head and started having mini orgasms.

" FUCK DON'T STOP PERSEUS ... I'M GONNA CUM " Kelli shouted barely screamed breathing heavily and I went as fast as I could " AH ... AH ... AH PERSEUS I'M CUMMING " screamed Kelli shaking violently as she came violently,her waves of juices spraying me in the face and it didn't stop for a full minute. Kelli finally stopped shaky after her orgasm and unwrapped her arms and legs from me and I got up and I laid beside her " I'm forgiven now ? " I asked looking at her and she looked at me after catching her breath " Yes your forgiven, now for your gift " she said smiling and kissed me and licked her juices off me. Kelli got up and seductively crawled down me and she stopped in between me legs and threw them apart and grabbed my dick and inspected it with big eyes " Your really big Perseus I wonder if I could get it all the way in " she said. Kelli started to slowly jerk me off with two hands and she was going really slow " Kelli what the fuck! " I complained looking at her and she looked back at me " O don't like that do you, then you probably shouldn't do it to others " she snapped back. Kelli then started going extremely fast and then she would change speeds randomly I groaned

" Damn your so good at this " I said and she looked up at me " This is actually my first time doing this " she said and threw her head on my dick and started giving me a mind blowing blow job.

I moaned and she continued to jerk the parts she couldn't get in her mouth then switched to licking it I reached down and grabbed her head and she started to go faster and she focused on my head for a while then she suddenly deep throated me. I gasped in pleasure and I looked down at her and she winked and started sending vibrations in my dick for a few minutes " KELLI I'M GONNA CUM " I warned and I exploded sending waves of cum down her throat. When I was finished I finally stopped breathing heavily and sat up and Kelli scrambled on top of me and straddled me and wrapped her legs around me and began and fiercely making out with me and then she flipped us around so that I was on top of her. I looked at her " Are you sure you want to do this " I asked and Kelli nodded nervously and I guided myself at her entrance and I was death gripped by her vagina and slowly made my way to her hymen and I looked down at Kelli for the signal. She nodded

" Perseus please go slow " she said and wrapped her legs around my waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I slammed through her hymen and Kelli almost suffocated me to death as she screamed in pain and tears fell down her cheeks but I kissed them away and waited for her to recover.

Kelli leaned upwards and kissed me and laid back down and nodded and I started thrusting slowly and Kelli gasped in pain for the first few but began to moan and soon we both began moaning in pleasure " Perseus don't hold back " Kelli gasped out and I slammed into her so hard the bed started to rock. I kept on groaning as I entered her to her maximum " FUCK PERSEUS THAT FEELS SO FUCKIN GOOD ... DON'T STOP ... DON'T STOP ... FASTER O CHAOS THAT FEELS SO GOOD " Kelli shouted and I was relieved that I installed soundproof rooms because it would have been really embarrassing if everybody stormed in. " PERSEUS I'M GONNA CUM " Kelli shouted and released her arms from my neck and a few seconds later she came but I continued to plow into relentlessly and I grabbed her legs and wrapped her legs around my neck for even deeper penetration and I didn't last for long and I came inside her filling her up completing and I stopped so she could catch her breath.

" WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP " shouted Kelli and I continued my assault on her and Kelli was screaming her head off in pleasure I was fucking her so hard so was rocking on and off my dick and Kelli was holding onto the bed sheets for dear life and after a half an hour she flipped us over. Kelli reached over me and grabbed the bed board for support and started riding me at unbelievable speeds and I groaned in pleasure and grabbed her hips so she was supported more and Kelli leaned down and we kissed each other. Then Kelli switched to bouncing on me and I grabbed her hips as she fell onto my chest and I continued to slam her hips down while she was resting and while she was resting she was kissing me and half of the time she was moaning and groaning in my mouth. Then Kelli started kissing and biting my neck and actually drew inchor and licked it up and I wasn't really surprised by this since she was a Empousai and they fed on male blood. After Kelli finished eating me she got off my chest and reached behind her and grabbed my dick and slowly pulled it out and we both watched as our juices spilled out slowly until a huge pool was formed

" Do you want to stop " I asked looking at her and Kelli shook her head

" I want to try something, and go slow please " she said and put my dick to her asshole and gasp and grabbed my shoulders as she slowly sat down until she was sheathed all the way.

Kelli sat there for a second and did a test bounce and moaned at the result and then she went crazy and started bouncing at unnatural speeds and I got a good grip on her hips and thrusted upwards as she went down making a perfect rhythm and we were both moaning nonstop.

" HOLY CHAOS YOU FEEL SO GOOD PERSEUS ... FASTER ...HARDER ! " screamed Kelli in pleasure and I flipped us over and wrapped her legs around my neck so I could go as deep as possible, I continued to plowed her so hard the bed was starting to break and Kelli was screaming at the top of her lungs.

" PERSEUS I'M CLOSE " Kelli yelled and I flipped us in doggy style and continued to plow her so hard the bed started to break the wall " PERSEUS I'M GONNA CUM " Kelli shouted " ME TOO " I replied and I pulled out and turned her on her back and plowed back into her vagina and seconds later Kelli released her biggest moan/scream and orgasm and I did the same. I laid down on top of her I'm exhaustion and we both tried to catch our breath and Kelli rolled us over so she was on top and she pulled out my dick and laid back down on top of me and laid her head in the nook of my neck " So Perseus how did you like your gift " asked Kelli

" It was awesome and I hope we do it again " I said and she smiled " Oh don't worry about that you call and I'm there " she said and we kissed. When we separated " I also have a gift for you to Kelli and your going to love it " I said

" What is it Perseus give me a hint please " she asked and I chuckled " Sorry don't want to ruin the surprise " I said and she pouted and I kissed her until she finally kissed back " Let's rest Perseus you have a big day tomorrow " Kelli said and pulled the blankets over us and rested her head on my chest and we soon fell asleep.

Please review follow, and favorite and we need at least seven or more review before the next chapter and thank you for those that do review.


End file.
